Patience
by DarkBlysse
Summary: Heiderich/Ed PWP, Lemon, Yaoi


**Title:** Patience  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Type:** Oh, the PWP!  
**Pairings:** Heiderich/Ed  
**Warnings:** Smut!! Lots and lots of tasty smut! And just a wee bit of voyeurism.

_**A/N:**_ Short, sweet, sexy. Just a little something I wrote for myself, since I've been a little ill and haven't been writing well these past few days. God, I love making Alfons watch, even if it's just for a few pervy minutes. ^_~

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

Alfons and Ed stumbled through the bedroom door and towards the bed. Their lips were connected in a heated kiss, Ed pushing Alfons backwards until he hit the mattress and fell over. Alfons pulled himself up onto the bed completely and yanked Ed on top of him by his collar. Ed claimed Alfons' lips again, thrusting his tongue deep into his mouth and savoring his lover's taste.

Ed broke the kiss and bit at at crook of Alfons' neck before moving and dragging his teeth along one of his suspenders. He pulled it away from Alfons' body, then let it snap back against his chest. Alfons hissed quietly from the sting. Ed did it once more, tugging the suspender to the side slightly so it hit Alfons' nipple when he released it.

"Ed!" Alfons gasped.

Smirking, Ed thrust down hard against Alfons and pinned him to the bed with his hips. Alfons squirmed and whimpered a little. His cock throbbed painfully from the unrelenting pressure and lack of friction. He tried to push Ed off of him, to roll and dislodge him, but Ed shifted his hips and Alfons stopped immediately, letting out a low moan.

Leaning in, Ed panted into Alfons' ear as he slipped a hand up his shirt, ghosting his fingers over the pale skin. Alfons jerked his head away and arched into Ed's touch. He keened softly and tried desperately to move his hips.

"Fucking cock tease..." Alfons bit out.

"You like it."

Ed sat up on his knees, straddling Alfons' hips, and started to undo his shirt, flicking open each button slowly. He saw the desperate--almost angry--look in Alfons' eyes, but didn't speed up at all. It only made him want to draw this out longer, because he knew just how aggressive Alfons would get with him as soon as he got the chance. And Alfons knew that being patient with Ed was always worth it in the end.

Once his shirt was open, he shrugged out of it, letting it fall over the edge of the bed. Ed slid his hands down his chest and stomach, resting them on his belt for a moment before undoing it. He popped the button open and eased the zipper down. The sharp noise from the metal teeth separating cut through the dull, heavy sound of Alfons' breathing and sent shivers down his spine.

"Ed..." Alfons said, licking his lips as he watched Ed inching his pants lower over his hips, letting his hipbones show.

Ed crawled off of Alfons and pulled his pants off completely. He leaned over, making sure to give Alfons a tempting view of his ass, and reached into the drawer of the nightstand. He pulled out a small bottle of oil and quickly twisted the cap off and covered his fingers with it. Lying down on his back with his legs spread wide, Ed circled a finger at his entrance and slowly pushed it in. His face contorted, both in pain and pleasure, as he started to thrust into himself, letting out small moans and whines.

Alfons' eyes were locked on Ed as he prepared himself and he quickly sat up, fumbling with his own pants and throwing them onto the floor. He moved so he was kneeling between Ed's legs and watched eagerly as Ed slid in a second finger and started stretching himself. Ed moaned loudly and arched off the bed when he found his prostate and he sped up his thrusts.

"_Alfons..._"Ed panted, looking at Alfons with darkened eyes.

A dark red flush covered Ed's cheeks and his bangs stuck to his face with sweat. Alfons started stroking his own erection as he kept his eyes locked on Ed's fingers, pushing fast and deep into his own body. With his free hand, Alfons reached out and pinched at one of Ed's nipples, making him cry out and arch up into his touch, wanting more. Alfons' breath hitched as he watched Ed writhing on the bed, still thrusting roughly into himself, and he couldn't wait any longer.

Impatiently, Alfons grabbed the oil and slicked his length, moaning as his hand moved easier over the hard flesh. He pulled Ed's hand away from himself, earning an angry whimper from him. Ed spread his legs wider and pushed his hips up eagerly as Alfons positioned himself at his entrance.

"This will be better than your hand," Alfons purred in response to his whimpering, licking along Ed's jaw. After watching Ed, Alfons couldn't handle taking things slow, and thrust into Ed hard and fast. His own pleasured cry drowned out Ed's pained whimper, and he set a hard, fast pace.

As Alfons thrust, he grazed teasingly over Ed's prostate but didn't hit it straight on, making Ed moan and growl in frustration. His nerves were being strained, almost painfully so. He tilted his hips and wrapped his legs around Alfons' hips, allowing him to push deeper.

Ed reached up and fisted his hands in Alfons' shirt, pulling him down into a bruising kiss. He bit and licked at Alfons' lips and quickly slid his tongue into his mouth. Alfons gasped and bucked harder as Ed ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth, sending sparks dancing along his spine.

Alfons moaned, upping his pace and finally crashing into Ed's prostate. Ed shouted and arched off the bed, his fingers grasping at the sheets beneath him. Off in the back of his lust-clouded mind, he heard the fabric tear as he grabbed it too hard with his false hand.

Alfons took Ed's cock and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. He felt a shudder run down his body as he watched the pre-come seeping from Ed's tip. Ed moaned desperately with every thrust, pushing back against Alfons as hard as he could as he felt his release nearing. His body was torn between trying to impale itself further on Alfons' cock and thrusting up into his hand, making him keen loudly in frustration. Ed chose the former and bucked back against Alfons, crying out each time his prostate was hit.

"_I'm c-coming!_" Ed shouted. He felt his whole body contract as he screamed and released over Alfons' hand and his own chest. He continued to moan and shout as Alfons' thrusts drew out his climax, and he soon felt Alfons' movements grow more erratic. With a long, loud moan, Alfons came inside of Ed, not stopping his thrusts until he had spilled every last drop.

Alfons pulled out of Ed and collapsed beside him, panting heavily. Ed turned to look at Alfons, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"What happens if I say it wasn't better than my hand?" he asked playfully. "Do we get to go again?"


End file.
